The Crew of the 'Surrender To Adventure'
by Omnivorish
Summary: This is a repost of the original with few changes. Reposted because of loss of account. View the original here: /s/11111631/1/The-Crew-of-the-Surrender-to-Adventure
1. The Crew of the 'Surrender to Adventure'

The Crew of the 'Surrender To Adventure' First Arc Character Sheet -

Itsuki Akimoto - A child to a pirate currently held in Impel Down, so he was born into slavery under command of the Celestial Dragons at the Holy Land Mariejois.

Epithet - 'Immature'

Given Name - Torento, Itsuki never learned his name, as slaves they are not referred by them, he never decided to give himself one, but the government did.

Age - 20

Sex - Male

Race - Human

Height - 5'11"

Weight - 127 lbs.

Hair Color - Dark Purple

Hair Cut - Short Spikes

Facial Hair - Bare

Skin Color - Light Caramel Color

Eye Color - Dark Grey

Personality - Very Immature

Alignment - Chaotic Neutral

Occupation - Pirate Captain/ Former Slave

Strengths - Proficient with melee and long range weapons.

Weaknesses - Deaf in one ear, doesn't know how to load a gun.

Weapons - A crossbow with an assortment of different types of arrow, and a granite staff.

Attire - Often seen with black, dark purple, or dark green clothes.

Trademark Color - Dark Purple and Dark Green.

Dream - To find the One Piece and prove to the Celestial Dragons that they are not gods, merely powerless humans that came into power.

Bounty - 100 Beli

Grimm - Itsuki's beloved pet Owl

Age - 6

Sex - Male

Species - Ghost Owl

Height - 1'2"

Weight - 16 oz.

Eye color - Bright Yellow

Personality - Pessimistic, has a great passion for money.

Alignment - Lawful Nuetral

Occupation - Treasurer

Strengths - Quick, Cowardly

Weaknesses - Extremely protective over money, scared of mice.

Trademark Color - Light brown w/ White Stripes

Dream - To make as much money as possible before dying.

Bounty - 0

Queen - Itsuki's pet dog (no longer has devil fruit).

Age- 4

Sex - Female

Species - Chorki (Chihuahua/ Yorkshire Mix)

Height - 12" (Standing on all fours)

Fur Color - Black with a brown stomach

Eye Color - Dark Brown

Personality - Loyal, and Clingy

Alignment - True Nuetral

Occupation - Being Adorable

Strengths - Loyalty and Navigation

Weakness - Over Protective but cannot really do anything to protect anyone.

Trademark Color - Dark Caramel

Bounty - 0 Beli

This is a repost. I had forgotten my previous account. So for the first chapter go here: s/11111631/2/The-Crew-of-the-Surrender-to-Adventure.


	2. The Unknown Path Awaits: Part 2

The Unknown Path Awaits: Part 2

"The only one? That's impossible." One marine said. "Why is it so hard to believe?" Itsuki questioned. "Well, your so small, and you don't seem that strong, you couldn't have fought the animals here yourself", the marine responded. "WHAT?!, I'M JUST AS TALL AS YOU ARE!" Itsuki yelled with rage. "I don't think so, I'm 5'11", the marine stated, "SO AM I" Itsuki yelled back. Then mutters of disbelief flowed through the crowd of marines. _WHAT THE?! ISN'T IT OBVIOUS, IT TOOK ME THIS LONG TO REACH IT, AND PEOPLE DON'T EVEN NOTICE!_ , Itsuki thought to himself. "Prove it", said finally by one of the marines. "Alright, we'll compare", responded Istuki. Everyone, including Itsuki, set down their weapons, Itsuki then proceeded to stand next to the marine. "See! Same height", declared Itsuki. "I don't see it", said of of the marines from the crowd, followed by a collection of "Me neither"s and "Not Really"s from the crowd. _UUGHGHGH!_ moaned Itsuki, just then, Lieutenant Commander Golem boarded the ship, out of his bad mood. "DADADADADADADA", he laughed, "It was all a lie, the island's completely uninhabited." The crew congratulated their commander. "You know what this calls for men? A FEAST" He bellowed, followed by a laugh.

 _2 Hours Later_

"Cheers" Yelled Golem, followed by a response from the marines. "Welcome to Golem Plateau, Men" he said estatically. The marines proceeded to cheer, "Golem Plateau!, Golem Plateau!, Golem Plateau!". Itsuki walked up to Golem and asked, "Why is it called Golem Plateau, there's no plateau on this island?". "Eehh!, well, Golem Island doesn't really roll off the tongue now does it, boy?" Golem responded. Itsuki bit off a piece of turkey from the the turkey leg he took from the feast, His first piece of meat in 7 years. "Well, I guess not, but neither does Golem Plateau", said Itsuki. "Well, what do you recommend, then?" asked Golem, curious of what he could come up with. "I don't know... how about Golem Isle?" questioned Itsuki, content with his answer. "Golem Isle huh? Hmm... I like it!" said Golem excitedly, "WELCOME TO GOLEM ISLE, BOYS" Commander Golem proceeded to shout, followed by a resounding cheer from the crew. "and I like you, boy", Golem proceeded,"How'd you like to become an officer for my crew?" He asked. "An officer?" Itsuki questioned. "Doubts? That's new", Golem said surprised, "Here... a little gift to sweeten the deal.". Golem then proceeded to pull out a dark grey, almost black fruit, with unique, shiny-spotted skin. _SMELLS SUPER GOOD_ , Itsuki thought to himself as he accepted the fruit. Golem watched him carefully, and Itsuki took a bite from the fruit. _BLEGH, THIS IS TERRIBLE,_ Itsuki thought, _Just grin and bear it, he probably grew it himself,_ Itsuki faked a grin. "Terrible, ain't it?" Golem questioned, _Oh good, he knows,_ Itsuki nodded as he swallowed. "Aye, I know it well, but it takes a man as big as yourself to swallow it" Golem added.

"What's your name boy?" Golem asked. "Umm... call me what you'd like." responded Itsuki, not knowing his real name. "Oh, a man of honor, I see. You want a name you need to earn." said Golem "Well, considering what you just ate, you will be known as Torento, it means Treant." "What do you mean? What did I just eat?" Itsuki said confused. "Ah, I see, you haven't heard the rumors? You ate a devil fruit, a magical fruit that grants the consumer abilities, you just ate the Moku Moku No Mi, or the Wood-Wood Fruit Model: Quebracho. It is thought to be the strongest wood in the world. What your fruit does specifically, I've no idea, but I know it has something to do with that type of wood." Golem explained. _NO WAY, THIS IS AWESOME_ , Torento thought to himself. "Wait, you said you knew the taste well, does that mean you ate a devil fruit as well. "Aye, but we can speak of this later, we are having a feast" Golem stated. "MEN, LISTEN NOW, LET'S HAVE A CHEER FOR OUR NEW OFFICER, TORENTO!" Golem announced. "TORENTO-SAMA" The crowd yelled. "WAIT", said someone from the crowd, "THAT GUY'S A PIRATE." "OH, YEAH, I FORGOT" shouted another. "WHAT DO Y'ALL MEAN?" Golem shouted back. "That guy snuck on our ship, and pretended to be a marine, he's the Stoneforest Pirate." "WHAT?!" said Golem, astounded. "Y'ALL KNEW WHO HE WAS AND YOU DIDN'T CAPTURE HIM?!" raged Golem. "Well, we kinda got in a debate over how tall he was and got sidetracked", responded a crew member. "Well, he obviously can't be anymore than 5 foot", said Golem. "I'M 5'11!" shouted Torento enraged. "No way, I'm 6'3, so you would be a little closer to my height if you were 5'11", stated Golem. "WE'RE GETTING SIDE TRACKED AGAIN!" yelled the crowd.

"It's alright men, no man would be ignorant enough to go it alone as a pirate, he's probably changed his mind and wants to join us, isn't that right Torento?" Golem asked. "Nope, still a pirate" Torento responded. "Aww, funny man, no seriously you've changed your mind haven't you?" Golem asked with a grin. "Nope, not at all" Torento said confidently. Just then, he slid into the ground up to his neck in a thick gooey substance. "What happened?" Torento asked. "You asked me about my devil fruit boy, well, here it is" he said as he gestured toward the gooey pool. "What did you do to me?" Torento questioned fearfully. "Oh, I did nothing to you, boy" he started,"What I did only affected the ground below you." "What?" Torento asked still confused. "It's called the Nendo-Nendo No mi, or the Clay-Clay Fruit, it grants the user the ability to manipulate and produce clay at their will, and we just happen to be on a clay beach." Golem snickered. "So what are you gonna do to me?" Torento questioned. "Give you one last chance, if you refuse you'll be left here." Golem kneeled down to get closer,"Now... what are you gonna do boy?". "Well, first, I'm gonna get out of this hole, then, I'm gonna kick your ass, and then I'm gonna take your ship." Torento retorted. "I know why I like you kid, your like me, you got guts, so your gonna learn your lesson the same way I did." Golem then proceeded to kick Torento's face, making him lose his top-left canine tooth. Torento coughed up some blood, but he was willing to take more punishment. "Do your worst" Torento sneered. Golem laughed as he readied for another swing. Just then, however, he was knocked over by a speeding passer-by. "GRIMM!" Torento shouted.

The bird came for a loop and a second for an attack, but was knocked down by Golem's right hand man, Verse. Golem then stood and picked up Grimm, "DADADADADADADA, this was your back-up", just then Queen came up Golem's Achilles tendon, Golem winced as he kicked the dog off. Queen yelped as she landed on a grassy patch, where Golem had no control. "Lousy Mutt" he mumbled as he threw Grimm down next to her. "Well, looks like our work here is done, come on men, leave the fool to die." He boasted as he and the other marines boarded the ship.

 _10 Minutes After the Marines Left_

 _Starving to death, is that really their tactic_ , Torento thought to himself, _but man this clay is starting to harden_. "Queen, Grimm, are you okay?" Torento asked. Grimm and Queen both awoke to the voice of their master. Grimm quickly flew and landed on Torento's head. Queen proceeded to panic and whimper, trying to get to her master while avoiding the clay, as if she had sensed the danger in it. "It's okay guys, I'll get out of this somehow" Torento reassured. Queen then began to bark wildly as I heard footsteps behind me in the wet clay, just then I was grabbed by my collar out of the clay and dragged further down the beach where no clay was located. "You okay?" asked a voice still coming from unknown origin. "I don't know what it was like when you were stuck in 5 feet of clay, but I'm not at my best" Torento responded. "The clay was like 4 feet, max" the man started, "If it were 5 feet you would of drowned". "I'M 5'11, WHY DOESN'T ANYONE UNDERSTAND?!" Torento shouted. "Anyway" he started as he hit a grass patch and set me down,"I need your help." "What for?" I asked, "To get off this island, we are gonna make a boat" he proclaimed. "How exactly?" Torento replied. "Well, all we need is wood, and there are trees over there, right?" He asked as he pointed towards the forest."Umm.. yea, one problem." Torento started. "And what problem is that?" questioned the man. "All the trees on this island are made of stone." Torento continued. With an astounded look on his face, the man walked over and examined the tree carefully. "Dang well do you have any tools?" he asked. "None that can cut stone." Torento stated. The man sighed as he walked over and retrieved Grimm and Queen. He continued to set them on top of me. "How did you not sink in the clay while you walked on it?" Torento asked. "Oh, watch this." The man said as he then proceeded to lift his right leg. When it was about a foot off the ground, he then lifted his left leg, and remained in the air with surface below him. Torento then proceeded to stand up, shocked at what he was witnessing. "YOU CAN FLY?" Torento questioned, still astounded. "Not exactly, try and reach through the gap between me and the ground" he ordered. Torento then tried put his hand beneath him, and it had hit something hard. "What the..." Torento started as a visible material came into place. "It's glass." the man stated, "I'm a stair man, I can create a glass staircase that is hard to see, except to me, as they appear blue. I gained this ability from eating the Kaidan-Kaidan No Mi, or the Stair-Stair fruit a couple months back." "So you ate a devil fruit too?" Torento asked. "Yea.. wait, you have a devil fruit power?" The man responded. "Um... yea, I just got it though, The commander on that ship gave it to me." Torento responded. The man's stair disappeared and he landed softly on his feet."Oh, so your a marine." The man stated disappointed,"So what? You stage a mutiny, is that why he sunk you in the clay?" "I'm not a marine, but he thought I was part of his crew, and when I had a good idea, he gave me the fruit in return, but of course I didn't know what devil fruits were at the time, but now I do." Torento explained."Oh, so your just a homeless guy", he said as if if he'd come to a conclusion. "NO, I'M A PIRATE NOW. I'M THE CAPTAIN OF THE STONEFOREST PIRATES!" Torento yelled. "Oh, really? Does that mean you have other crew mates?" the man asked excitedly. "No, not yet, I just started today, this morning I was supposed to set sail, but then the marines showed up." Torento explained. "So you were gonna set sail... without a ship?" asked the man."Oh... kinda forgot about that." Torento said to the realization.

"Well, if we are gonna get off thi..." the man started but got cut off."HEY, WAIT. YOU SHOULD SHOULD JOIN MY CREW." "Eehh?!" The man said surprised,"Umm, yea, but only if you find a way to get us off this island" he responded. "YES... wait, I don't know how to build a boat." moaned Torento. The man smirked, "HA! No worries, I am the best shipwright in all of North Blue, Gamy Kaibolt.""Really, do have like a trophy of something?" Torento asked intrigued. "Umm, well, no. It's more of a self-proclaimed title." Gamy said ashamed. "Oh, well I still like you so join my crew, okay?" Torento responded unphased. "If you'll have me", said Gamy."Um.. just thought about it but, how did you get here" Torento asked."Oh, I was a prisoner on that ship, but I escaped during the feast." Gamy responded."OH, you must be super strong to break through those bars." Torento concluded. "Not really, I just know all the secrets of the ship. Ya see, I built it." stated Gamy. "COOL, I WANT ONE LIKE THAT... wait, then why were you a prisoner on it." Torento asked. "Well, they didn't hire me specifically, they hired the company I work for. After I finished, I was shaving of some rugged edges in the brig, so I guess they thought I was a prisoner trying to escape. Then, they through me a cell I had just created. They wouldn't listen to me, so they set sail. This was the first stop we made, lucky for me there was a loose board in my cell they wouldn't let me fix, all you need to do was lever it open, I didn't have anything to lever it with though. To my surprise, though, once we had docked, an arrow head came right through the slot which levered it open, a few minutes later I made my escape." Gamy explained. "Oh, well, sorry, do you really want to join my crew, I mean, you had an actual job." Torento asked, concerned."It was a dead end anyway, and now I know that marines are stupid." Gamy stated.

"Alright, so what do you need for the boat?" Torento asked, after they finished conversing. "Well, for starters, wood." Gamy started, "but apparently there's none of that here so, we'll need to find something else.""Wait, quick question, how do devil fruits get their name?" Torento asked. "Their named after the abilities the give the consumer. Speaking of, what fruit did Golem give you?" Gamy asked."He said it was called the Wood-Wood fruit, Model: Quebracho." Torento answered. "So you've had wood this whole time?" Gamy asked as his eye twitched."Hmm. I guess, but I don't know how to use it though." Torento responded. "Just let it flow, it's as easy as thinking about it." Gamy explained. "Alright, I'll try" Torento said with anticipation.

End of Chapter 2

Thanks for reading if you enjoyed this chapter tell me about it, the next chapter should be out next week, maybe even sooner.


End file.
